Atonement And Forgiveness
by ComfortingAngel
Summary: I have taken upon myself to put more Suikoden IV fanfics up here. This stories will contain Liguryo[Hero]xSnowe. Perhaps even Yaoi later. Don't Like. Don't Read. This is my 1st fic. So plz R&R.


**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction up here since well... Along time ago. I hope you **

**all enjoy it. Personally there is not enough Suikoden IV fanfics on here. So I took it upon **

**myself to type some up.Of course the pairing will be Liguryo(The Hero) and Snowe.**

**I am not sure of how long this story will be. Depends on how many people comment.**

**So without further or do, Lets get on with this story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Liguryo awoke from his slumber after an interesting dream. He was out on the open sea

and on a large ship.Hewondered what he dream meant, but decided to ignore it for the most part.

He got up out of bed and got changed into his knight's clothes. What would the day bring? His

mind wasn't sure. Snowe would probably be waiting for him outside. His feelings had changed

alot since he had joined the Knights of Gaien.

His personality was more quiet and calm. When he had been younger he had gotten into

constant fights with people around him. As he walked out of his room, Snowe was leaning

against a wall next to the door to the outside.

"Hey Liguryo."He said, looking up to him

"Hey. So today we go out to scout?"Liguryo asked

"Yea."Snowe replied

Something was up with Snowe. It was probably just nervousness. Liguryo wouldn't admit it,

but he probably was just as nervous as his companion was. These kind of moments were

interesting for people tended to look for him to not be nervous more than Snowe. Shouldn't

have been the other way around? Them looking to Snowe for being more of a Knight than he?

He supposed he had some qualities, but... he didn't want to ever admit. Especially in front of

his friend.

It was the day of graduating... A final test. It would be well worth the training. All the glory

and honor that came with being a Knight of Gaien. That wasn't why Liguryo had become a

Gaien Knight. His true feelings were beginning to emerge in his mind and.. Perhaps that was

what the nervous feeling was for. His real feelings for Snowe. Maybe.. No he would never

feel the same way. He would only find it strange and wierd. Losing Snowe as a friend made

his heart quake with pain.

"Hey lets go."Snowe's voice broke Liguryo out of his thoughts "We have to try extra hard

today."

"Yea I know. Alright."Liguryo nodded

The two teenaged boys walked out to see the others also waiting to head out to sea.

Seagulls called out as they flew through the clear blue skies of Razril. It was a perfect day

for sailing out in the open waters. However, little did everyone know that a plan was brewing

and the precious friendship between Snowe and Liguryo would perhaps be destoryed

forever. Our Hero will be tried through many rigorous tasks and have to face the open

ocean herself. And take the risk of going down into Davy Jones' Locker.

But that was not on Liguryo's mind as they walked onto the ship. Nor was the fact that

Snowe would betray him. All he knew was that he had to try his best to pass and graduate

to be a full Gaien Knight.As they went off into the sea, Liguryo leaned his back against one of

the masts and gazed to the sky. His thoughts went off again to what his feelings were for

Snowe. He knew his friend would never return them and yet he couldn't help but hope.

'If we pass... if we succeed in passing and graduating, I will tell him how I feel wether it costs

me my securities with him...I will tell him that I like him more... and that...he needn't feel the

same.. I just need to get this off my chest. That is all.' He thought this to himself

"So what do you think today will bring Liguryo?"Snowe asked, waving a hand in front of his face

"Huh? Oh... That we pass and then the ceremony of torches."Liguryo said with a nod

"You really think we will pass?" Snowe asked, his eyes showing his worry...his doubts

"Yea. Of course we will. We have been waiting for this day since we began training." Liguryo

replied

" Mm yea. Remember when we first joined?... You joined late." Snowe said, leaning on the mast

on the opposite side

"Yea I remember." Liguryo replied, looking back up to the sky

----------------------Memories are what _Make A Person Who They Are_---------------------------

He had been young. Young, Stupid and loved fights. Noone would have believed him if he told

them that now. There were constant bruises on his cheeks and arms when he was younger.

Other boys loved fighting him too, because he had been unpredictable when he got cornered. Of

course there was that one day he had gotten into major trouble and had ran into the Govenor's

home. It wasn't one purpose that he ran in. He just needed to escape.

"Get back here!!" One boy said, as Liguryo made his dash down the stone road

"Yea you coward!!" Another boy said, who was nearly as fast as he was

They couldn't catch him. They just couldn't. He refused to get caught! He ran into the building

without knowing where he was, not caring either. A maid saw him and grabbed him.

"What are you doing in here boy?" The maid asked, a stern look upon her face

"I... I..."Liguryo stuttered

Was his gig up? Was he finally caught and going to get punished... Was he going to die?

"He is here to meet my son." The govenor said, walking up

"Oh... Alright." The maid bowed lowly and let go of Liguryo, then went on her merry way

Liguryo looked up at the man and tilted his head. His eyes widened when the realization came

upon him. It was the Govenor... The Governor of Razril. Now he was in more trouble than

before. But... Wait. What had he said.. He was to meet his son. God. That was just what he

needed. To meet that snot nosed Snowe. There were plenty of rumors about that kid. How

freaking spoiled he was and how everything was given to him.

"So, you are the kid that I have heard been causing some fights around here." The governor

began

"Why do you care?" Liguryo said, keeping himself in a stand tall position

"Well. I want you to take Snowe out and show him around. Like a guardian if you will." The

govenor continued

"Tch. And why should I?" Liguryo asked, folding his arms

"Because if you don't I will put you into an orphanage to get treated like crap."

That stupid governor had a good deal.. He would rather have to deal with a snot nosed brat any

day, than going to an orphanage. With a nod, Liguryo agreed to take his son out to play and visit

the town. Even though, he really did not want to deal with Snowe.

"Good good. Now come on." The govenor began walking

Liguryo hesitated for a few minutes and then followed the govenor down the hall. They walked

down a few more halls till they reached a pair of doors leading to the garden. After opening the

doors, they walked into the garden and he saw him. Snowe definitely looked how Liguryo thought

he would look like. A rich dressed snot nosed brat.

"Son I have brought a friend to take you out into town." The governor said

" But Dad... I don't want to go." Snowe said, getting up from the bench he had been sitting on

"You will go Snowe. No arguments. Liguryo here can protect you if there is any problems that

come up." The govenor said

"...uh...Fine." Snowe had said, with a heavy sigh

---------------------------------------- Memories also _Remind Us Of Beginnings_ ------------------------

That was the first day of being with Snowe.. The beginning of everything really. A few boys had

tried to mess with them, but they knew better than to mess with Liguryo. Snowe had been confused

on way the boys had backed away and Liguryo never told him. It had been a fun day, though he

only admitted it to himself when he was older. Like now.

**I hope you all liked the first Chapter. I might continue. I might not. Please R&R. **


End file.
